Serena's Secret
by Moon Princess5
Summary: A group of wolves sent out to find paradise, but in the process they find other like themselves and a lot more.
1. Intro

Serena's Secret  
By: Moon Princess  
Crossover with Sailormoon/Wolf's Rain  
  
Info you need to know: Darien died in final battle with Chaos. Several years have pass and now the scouts are going to start a new beginning toward the future. I don't know much of Wolf's Rain story line. If you wish you can give me some details on the anime which will help me in the future. I hope you like my new story.  
  
Sailormoon characters ages: Serena: 21 Amy: 20 Raye: 22 Lita: 23 Mina: 21 Darien: 27 Sammy: 12  
  
Wolf's Rain: Kiba:22 Tsume: 26 Toboe: 16 Hige: 23  
  
Prologue:  
  
Serena has always kept to herself most of her life. She didn't wish to make friends, nor does she wish to get involved with other people lives since the death of parents at the young age of ten. Not many people know this expect for her friends that her parents were wolves. Since they were wolves that would make Sammy and herself one too. What most people don't know is that wolves have to ability to become human. Serena and Sammy have that ability since their parents did as well.  
  
When Serena was younger her mother would tell her of paradise, a place where wolves can run free and have no worries. When Serena parents died her mother's friend took Sammy and her, then raises them as her own. She knew about Serena parents but didn't care because Serena mom saves her life once. Up to the age of 14, Serena life has been normal except for the fact she a wolf. Until she meet a cat name Luna, who turned her into a warrior known as Sailormoon.  
  
For the next couple of years Serena not only learns that she a warrior but also a princess of the moon, therefore making Serena more powerful in her wolf form because of her moon power. She learns her fellow warriors, the Sailor Scouts, are also wolves. Over next seven years Serena and her fellow companions protect Tokyo, Japan from evil. When Serena guardian died of old age she, her brother and fellow companions set out to look for paradise and this is were are story begins. 


	2. Chapter One

Info: I miss up in my intro Darien is alive and he is dating Raye. Also I do plan have the other inner to join Serena later on, but at the moment Sammy is going to be her only companion at the moment. I also going to change his age to sixteen and I've decide to bring the outer into this also but not till later. Sammy and Cheza will be a couple. The others I'm not sure yet, although I'm thinking Serena/Kiba as a couple.  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers:  
  
Inuyashafan65 Pudding Moon Goddess Raven Kino  
  
Setuna-3000 Hacen Lady Light  
  
Chapter One: Serena Secret  
  
Serena walks down the cold streets of Freeze City in deep thought. She not paying much to her surrounds but instead of thinking what Trista told her. She still confuse as to why Trista told her to come here in the first place with Sammy. She left her brother at the hotel to take a much need walk. She would rather take a wild run but thought it wasn't a wise ideal, instead she been walking around the city for the pass hour. She still hasn't received word from Trista or the other girls. After she made her decision to look for the Flower Maiden, the scouts went separate ways. Although she hasn't heard from them, she can still fell them through their connection. Darien went with Raye after she had to punch him to realize his feelings for her. Serena was deep in thought that she miss bumping into someone, next thing she knew she is sitting on her rear.  
  
Cheza ran from the man who kept her against her will as fast her little legs would let her. She just ran around a corner only to bump into someone only to in up sitting on her rear. She watch as the girl turn around and glaze at the person she knock over with wide eyes. She can sense something from the young woman, a huge power. She also felt that the girl is a wolf or she wouldn't feel connected to her. She couldn't help but thought the woman was beautiful. She notice her ankle length pale blonde hair has nature silver highlights that brings out her silver eyes. She is much older than Cheza about five years or so. She has a body of a goddess and nature light skin that makes her even more beautiful. Cheza notice the she is wearing a dark trench coat that reach her ankles so she couldn't tell what the girl was wearing, except for her black high heel boots.  
  
Serena turn around to glare the person who dare knock her over only to stare at her with interest. The girl before her couldn't be more than sixteen. She has light lavender hair cut short to her chin with red eyes. She has very pale skin, which looks good on her and a body starting to bloom into womanhood. She is about five inches shorter than Serena making her about 5'5. She continue to stare at her as the girl slowing gets off the ground, she notice the girl has a pink trench coat on reaching to her knees and pink boots. She watch as the girl glance around in fright.  
  
Cheza slowing stands up just when she is going introduce herself, she felt Darcia presence near by. She quickly glance around to see if he caught up with her, but didn't see anything. She knew he is close but didn't know where. She glance at the woman with frighten eyes as he got closer to them. Just when she is going to run for it he come around the corner. She knew there is no way to escape him now. She watch as the man approach them with a hard glare staring right at her. She knew she will get punish for trying to escape, but she has to fine Kiba. She has to know what he meant about her being this flower maiden.  
  
Serena watch in interest as a man approach them in huge steps with a glare appoint toward the girl. She didn't know why this girl has a strong affect on her wolf form, but she did know that the man felt evil. She quickly grabs the girl around the arm and place her behind her. She note that the man didn't seem happy with move as he got closer. She study him as got closer with interest, but with caution as well. He has short dark blue hair, which kinds of stands up slightly with blue eyes. He appears to have a noble blood because he stands like someone brought up into nobility. He's at least four inches taller than Serena, but that didn't scare her one bit. He has on a long black and blue trench coat on with black boots.  
  
Darcia chase after the annoy child with anger, when he catch the damn girl she will receive a lasting. He is a couple feet behind her, but that didn't stop him from keeping up with her. He watch as she turn a corner, when he finally caught up to her, she is staring at a woman. He couldn't help, but she is the most beautiful thing he has ever seen. He walk toward Cheza with a glare and evil ways to punish her. It surprise him at first when the woman grab her and place her behind her, which made him scowl. He stops about two arm length from the woman. "Hand the girl over to me woman or else face my waif."  
  
Serena eyes narrow at his threat, "you are mistaken if you think I'll just hand her over." She flip her long braid over her shoulder, "I won't let you harm this girl. As of now she is under my protection," her eyes narrow slightly, "and should any one dare to take her or hurt her will regret that decision." She didn't trust this guy one bit, her wolf form is telling her to take the girl and run. That what she did, she grabs the girl around her waist and runs really fast using her ability as a wolf to appear like a blur to everyone.  
  
Darcia blink twice before he realize the woman and Cheza has disappeared. He even more curious about the woman who appears have the ability to run like Kiba and his friends. He wonders if she a wolf like them or perhaps another flower maiden. After all he did sense a strong power within her. He heads back to his place with thoughts about the woman. 


	3. Chapter Two

Info: Hey readers sorry took so long get this chapter out but my story was on my laptop which went down me. I do apologize and I hope you like this new chapter. I will try to have chapter three out before Sunday if possible. Thanks for all your reviews  
  
Thanks for all my reviewers: EOAngel Moon-N-Universe-Goddess Me Taiki  
CrazyRaven01 Setsuna-3000 Sere  
  
Fellow Moon Mage Goddess Serena-bunny-hime Hacen  
Raven Kino Lady Light  
  
Serena Secret Chapter Two:  
  
Serena didn't stop running like the wind until she reach her hotel room, where she left Sammy sleeping on his bed. She glaze at the girl in her arms who at one point buried her face in her hair. She gently place the girl on her bed, the girl glance up at Serena with trusting eyes. Serena smiles at her then walk toward her brother to make sure he is still sleeping fine. Serena cover her brother with a thicker blanket, before checking on her guest only to fine her fast asleep. Serena smiles down at the girl and cover her up with a blanket before taking a seat in the armrest by the door. 'I wonder why that noble is so interest in this girl,' she thought.  
  
Serena glance outside the window as the full moon appears, her wolf form so wants to take a run but she didn't want to leave the girl until she knew why that noble is after the girl. She glance at the girl, 'her scent is sweet but not overwhelming. She reminds me of the moon.' The more Serena thought about it the more she begins to suspects the girl is the Flower Maiden. It would explain why her wolf form wants to protect the human, although Serena is being to suspect the girl isn't human. Serena stay up all night watching over her brother and the girl.  
  
When morning came Serena order room service for the girl and her brother. She quickly leaves to take a much needed run but not before leaving a note for Sammy. Serena quickly makes her way out of the city before changing into a beautiful black wolf with silver ears and paws. In this form her moon symbol appears on her forehead in silver not yellow. Serena run deep into the forest just letting go of her human nature.  
  
About five minutes after Serena leaves Sammy wakes up wondering where she disappear too. He notice the note next to his pillow, 'Sammy went for a run. Be back in a hour or so and we have a guest. Please make sure nothing happens to her. I'll explain why she here later, Serena.' Sammy glance at his sister bed only to fine the most beautiful girl he has ever seen. Sammy felt a strong bond with the girl through his wolf form.  
  
Cheza opens her eyes in confusion, until she remembers what happen last night. She quickly sits up and glance around for her savior only to fine a boy around her age staring at her. She could sense some of his feelings like Kiba and his friends. She study him as he stare at her in curiously and awe. She blush as she pick up some of his feelings towards her. She never meet anyone who found her pretty, which is the feeling she picking up from him. He appear to be around her age with light brown hair and bluish- black eyes, which she found very amazing. He about her height maybe a little taller than herself. For some reason she didn't fear him, but sense that she could trust him like the woman who save from Darcia.  
  
Sammy smiles as he approach her cautiously, "my sister has order us room service if your hungry. She should be back in a little bit, but in the mean time lets get to know each other. My name is Sammy Tsukino and I'm sixteen years old." He watch as she get up and walks toward the table where the bell hop place their food earlier.  
  
Cheza grab some food and begin to eat, she stop long enough to glance at, "my name is Cheza and I'm also sixteen." She continue to eat as she watch go through his sister clothes for her to wear. He hands her a pair of old blue jean and white blouse. She thanks him before going into the bathroom to shower and dress.  
  
(Meanwhile with Serena) Serena run deep into the forest of Freeze city until she reach a lake and transforms back into her human form. Serena glaze at the some paradise before with a small smile and stripes her clothes. She makes her way into the cold waters but it didn't really bother her to much. She enjoy her little bath before getting dress and heads back towards the city once again. She would rather stay in the wilderness but she knew she has to protect the girl and beside she wouldn't leave Sammy with the humans.  
  
As Serena got closer to the city she felt another four presences like herself enter the city, but she didn't feel any hostile feelings from them. She takes a different route and hurry back to her hotel room where she left the girl, whom she believe to be the Flower Maiden. She knew that the other wolves will feel her presence once they enter the city. It didn't take her long to reach the hotel room, only to fine her brother and the girl gone. However she did fine a note stating that they went out for some fresh air.  
  
Serena quickly leave but not before gathering Sammy and her thing into her subspace pocket. She uses her wolf sense to seek them as fast as possible before the other wolves or worst the noble finds them. 


End file.
